bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieLand Fun
VeggieLand Fun is the 3rd episode of the VeggieTales series Big Idea launched a campaign to collect and tally votes from fans via mail and internet for this purpose in a date of September 2002 on VHS Plot This episode takes place entirely on the countertop where Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber and The Peach are hosting the show with an easel He announces the inception of the (S.P.A.R.F.V.) and the sign is on Qwerty's screen (Welcome to Veggieland Fun) When the invitations arrives and ready to opening for business When the fruits and veggies are about to be open and everyone can go inside this song is called "How to Draw The" After Are You My Neighbor The Peach is on the set and ready to get the CD is called "DEVO Whip It" when The DEVO Carrots a Yellow Pepper and Brocoli is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize and time to get back to the action After Very Silly Songs The Peach is on the set and ready to get three CD's is called "This Old Man" "The Little Piggie" and "Pat a Cake Pat a Cake" when The Choirs:Junior Asparagus Laura Carrot Lenny Carrot Tom Grape Rosie Grape Percy Pea Lil' Pea and Annie Onion is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize and time to get back to the action After The End of Silliness? The Peach is on the set and ready to get the CD is called "How to Draw The (DEVO)" when Larry the Cucucmber is on the stage and is start the song when the song is done they take a bow and win the prize and time to get back to the action After The final shows are presented and the show ends with Bob the Tomato Larry the Cucumber and The Peach As they leave one of The DEVO Carrots arrives in the closing countertop and the light our shut down and said 'Ah Nuts" Cast * Bob the Tomato * Larry the Cucumber * The Peach * DEVO Carrots * DEVO Yellow Pepper * DEVO Brocoli with Guitar Where's God When I'm S-Scared Characters * Junior Asparagus * Dad Asparagus * Mom Asparagus * Phil Winklestien * Frankencelery * Eyeballs (cameos) * Blue Plastic Lobster (cameo) * Scallion 1 * Scallion 2 * Scallion 3 * Mable and Penelope * Archibald Asparagus * Lions * QWERTY * Lion Delivery * Bob and Larry (young) (pictures) * Bible Story Narrator * Junior`s Pet Dinosaur * Silly Song Narrator * Baby Pickle (mentioned) * Mad Scientes Gourd (not seen) * Mad Scientes Pineapple (not seen) * Unnamed Shadow Man (cameo) * Unnamed Voice Women (Screaming Voice and Singing Voice) God Wants Me To Forgive Them Characters * Pa Grape * Ma Grape * Rosie Grape * Tom Grape * Lovey Asparagus * Palmy * Henry * Blue Whales (cameo) * The Tree (cameo) * The Sun (cameo) * Snake * Movie Star (mentioned) Are You My Neighbor Characters * Jimmy Gourd * Jerry Gourd * Scooter * Laura Carrot * Lenny Carrot * Dad Carrot * The Peach * Aunt Ruth (mentioned) * Boy (mentioned) * Girl (mentioned) * Mr. Slushy (Mentioned) Rack,Shack & Benny Characters * Nebby K. Nezzar * Mr. Lunt * American Carrots (cameos) * The Groups Of Peas * Delivery Girl * George * Baby Meshach (cameo) * Dwarves * Mom Tomato (Mentiond) * Dad Tomato (Mentiond) * Larry's Parents (Mentiond) * Carrot Guards (cameos) * Asparagus Singers Dave and the Giant Pickle Characters * Phillastines * Philistine Goliath * Pa Cucucmber (picture) * Sheep * Old Version Larry Boy * Oscar the Polish Cateter (mentioned) The Toy That Saved Christmas Characters * Mom Carrot (cameo) * Mom Pea (cameo) * Dad Pea * Dad Carrot * Baby Lou (cameo) * Buzz Saw Louie * Harry * The Penguins * Wally P. Nezzer * Airport George (picture) * Annie * Teddy Bear * Manuel Very Silly Songs Character * Harry The Parrot (Cameo) Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Characters * Art Bigotti (Picture) * Fib * Pa Asparagus & Ma Asparagus (pictures) * Unnamed Asparagus Girl (picture) * The Lemon (picture) * Asparagus Girls (Picture) * Space Aliens (Mentiond) * The Cow (object) * Red Fib (cameo) Josh & The Big Wall! Characters * Isrealite Ark Bearers * Ark Peas * Moses(Josh) (cameo) * Defender of the Wall * Injuried Defender Of The Wall (cameo) * Mrs. Pickle (cameo) * Mr. Pickle (cameo) * The Bull (picture) * Potato Mom and Dad (pictures) * Potato Boy (picture) Madame Blueberry Characters * Madame Blueberry * Grandpa Scallion (picture) * Gladis Mushroom (picture) * Stan Pea (picture) * Unnamed Salesmen Scallion (pictures) * Flo Mushroom (picture) * Butterfly * The Clown of Burger Bell The End of Silliness Characters * Junior's Penguin * Bob's Cat * Percy's Bear Larry Boy and the Rumor Weed Characters * The Chicken (picture) * Unnamed Asparagus Boy (picture) * Pa Mushroom (cameo) * Larry Mushroom (cameo) * Unnamed Mushroom Women (cameo) * Johnny Mushroom (cameo) * French Cucumber (cameo) * Usa Cucumber (cameo) * Kenny Chilli (cameo) * Mr. Pepper (cameo) * Newspaper Pea (cameo) * Baby Cucumber (cameo) * Tim Carrot (cameo) * Ed Carrot (cameo) * Larry Scallion (cameo) * Grandpa Carrot (cameo) * Gordy (cameo) * Blueberry Daughter (cameo) * Barth (cameo) * Kyle Carrot (cameo) * Bobby Pumpkin (cameo) * Tom Scallion * Mr. Scallion * The Rumor Weed * Mrs. Cucumber * Women in the Window (shadow) King George and the Duck Characters * King George's Father (picture) * Rubber Duck * Manatee Doll * Bill (not seen) * Barbara (not seen) * Barbara Manatee Singers (not seen) Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen Characters * Esther * Queen Vashti * Miss Achmetha * Crony Scallion (cameo) * Cow Boy Pea (cameo) * Unnamed Zucchini Girl (cameo) * Grape Girl (cameo) * Unnamed Onion Lady (cameo) * Crony Peas (cameos) * The Grim Tickler Lyle The Kindly Viking Characters * Cardboard Cutout People * Apollo Gourd * Pea Monks The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Characters * The Astonishing Contraption of Silliness * Do the Moo Shoo Singers (not seen) Trivia * It's a parody of Disneyland Fun * It's a parody of DEVO Whip it Soundtrack * "This Old Man" "The Little Piggie" and "Pat a Cake Pat a Cake" are three nursery rhymes Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * How to Draw The (by The Peach and Larry the Cucumber) * "Whip It" (by DEVO Vegetables) * Nursey Rhymes Medley (by Kids Choirs) * How to Draw The (DEVO) (by The Peach, Larry the Cucumber and DEVO Carrots) * What We Have Learned Running Gags "Silly Songs" * 11 Silly Songs "What We Have Learned song" * 9 Songs "Kid They Got a Letter From" * 5 Letters Segments This video consists of a single kitchen countertop segmentCategory:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:VeggieFan2000